Looking Up To The Bright Side
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Lemonade Mouth- After getting a call from the frantic Bajaree household, Charlie rushes over to the park where he finds Mo...who doesn't look so great. Mo/Charlie minor Wen/Olivia Rated T for mild cursing, swearing, and reference to sexual themes


**This story was inspired by Lemonade Mouth, the newest Disney Channel Original Movie. Now I really don't know if there is a category for this, but as of now, I don't see anything. So I categorized it in the "miscellaneous movies" category.**

**If you guys don't know, Lemonade Mouth is about a group of kids (Stella Yamada, Olivia White, Mohini 'Mo' Bajaree, Wen Gifford, and Charlie Delgado) who meet in detention by fate and form a band which they later name Lemonade Mouth. The goal of the group is to beat their competition, Mudslide Crush, which Scott (Mo's boyfriend) is in, the musical competition Rising Star. Story goes, Charlie's heart gets broken by Mo and he ends up breaking three fingers, Olivia gets a hoarse throat after pretty much yelling at Wen about her feelings, Wen gets a black eye from getting hit with his step-mother's picture, and Mo ends up getting a fever and a broken heart when she catches her boyfriend Scott cheating on her. Stella is the only one alright, but gets sent to jail along with the others after trying to protect their mascot Mel's Lemonade, and the fighting group reconciles. When they try to perform in Rising Star, they are unable to but the crowd helps them. The band ends up losing Rising Star, but makes it big.**

**I loved the movie, but the ending PISSED ME OFF. Wen and Olivia should have kissed, Mo should have gotten together with Charlie and not Scott! Scott shouldn't have even been able to join Lemonade Mouth! BLAH! Well, I hope you like this one-shot, and it might be wise to look the whole thing up on Wikipedia**

**~Deepika  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining. Hard. The boy that was brave enough to walk in the rain sighed in frustration as his already soggy shoes stepped in a puddle. And that made him worried when he got the call from her parents that she wasn't home. Normally, he wouldn't be doing this; but this was for Mohini. Mohini Bajaree, the strong and the brave. The civilized smart beauty of the school. She was usually very calm and peaceful, but not this time. Something had happened and she hadn't been home in four hours, something Charlie knew she would never do. It made him worried because he had liked her forever but she was with Scott and those two were always making love eyes at each other, which, so to say, pissed him off to no end. It made him worried because he knew that she could get a fever in the slightest of horrible weather. It made him worried because even though he knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she was a stubborn ass and would worry about others instead of herself. It was one of the many things he loved about her.<p>

Sure he had girls coming to him, but what really hurt him was the way that Mo was so oblivious to everything that he did for her. Even when he had confessed his feelings to her, she had carefully declined and had just run away from him and back to Scotty boy. What really, really, _really_ pissed him off was how Mohini could just decline him and pretend that everything was normal. That everything between them was a big rainbow and a bunch of butterflies and unicorns. Tch, which turned out well; their relationship was fan-fucking-tastic; please don't forget to note the sarcasm. Yet despite everything, he still liked her, maybe even loved her. The band was something they both enjoyed, something that brought them closer. She was one of his best friends and was able to admit everything to her. He only wished she felt the same; otherwise, she would have never been in this predicament.

Lemonade Mouth was a way to get close to her and to be able to be near her without goofing up or doing anything majorly stupid. It was a place where he wasn't expected to be the perfect son or the soccer star. He could just be Charlie around her and all his other friends. A smile found its way on his wet face despite the gloomy weather. His friends, his best friends. Stella Yamada, his best girl friend and their lead guitarist; Olivia White, the girly girl lead singer of the group who was in love with Wen Gifford, the keyboard player. Those two made it so obvious, even Ray the football player could figure it out.

But the one who came to mind the most was Mohini Bajaree, the bass player. The girl expected to be the perfect Indian daughter, and one of the most popular girls in the school. The girl was a walking genius and a walking super model. He smiled as he realized how much they had in common. The expectations, the image. He had a punk rock star image going and she had the popular smart girl image. Something they both hated and loved at the same time. The strive to be perfect, to be everything their parents wanted them to be. The soccer star and the perfect Indian daughter; what a pair. Their passion for music was another thing that brought them together. It was like nowadays, she was the reason Charlie made every decision. Thinking back, Charlie realized that every choice he made was influenced by her before and during the formation of the band. He had joined the soccer team because Mo would always be there, trying to watch her boyfriend. When she didn't believe that they could form a band and left, she left. When she came back, he came back. He was like a love sick puppy around her, following her, obeying her every want, wish, and command. Call him crazy, but Charlie would do anything for the Indian beauty who had sneakily stolen his heart.

Shaking his head, Charlie pulled his coat tighter towards him and then made his way to the park, where he knew she would be. Lightning crackled, and startled Charlie as he stumbled and fell, only for him to shoot out his hands and support him. Grimacing, the young man wiped his now muddy hands on his faded jeans and squinted his eyes through the rain, hoping to see at least a faint glimmer of her; right now, he was thanking the gods that it was daytime. He walked around and neared the slide, only to see a sobbing figure and an empty bottle of vodka. Her usually shiny black hair was drenched and her clothes were clinging to her. Her coat was discarded and she shivered every once in a while as a hiccup jolted her body. Her tears were mixed in with the rain and she cradled her head in her hands. Looking at her, he shrugged off his semi wet jacket (well, compared to hers) and draped it around her.

"Charlie..." It was the first sign of life he had seen in her. Her voice was barely heard over the rain and she looked up at him with wide eyes. Her arms were shrugging off the jacket he had offered. "I-I..." She attempted to speak, attempted to smooth talk her way out of this predicament to no avail. When it came to Charlie, Mohini was tongue tied. She was unable to formulate a sentence with her impressive vocabulary stored in her enormous brain. Hell, she was unable to even _think_ coherently around him.

"Keep it," he whispered near her ear and she sighed and shivered in pleasure, as his hot breath traveled down her neck sending chills down her spine, causing her to grip the jacket closer. Noticing how cold she still was, Charlie grabbed Mo's hand and pulled her over to him, grinning as she gasped and snuggled her head close to his chest. He gripped Mo's hand a bit tighter and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. Kissing the side of her drenched head, he smiled as he inhaled the lingering smell of ginger and other herbs. "I'm glad you're safe...I was worried," Charlie looked at her intently, rubbing her arms with the hand that was around her shoulder.

"He cheated on me again," Mohini finally spoke, her words semi slurred, not showing any indication of hearing Charlie. Seeing his puzzled glace she clarified. "Scott, he cheated again. I caught him making out with Jules and that was that. I slammed the door and left." Her voice sounded constricted and he was upset that she was upset. A smiling Mohini was a happy Charlie. It made his day just to hear her laugh or to see her thousand-kilowatt-smile. Turning his attention back to the sobbing girl next to him, he clenched his fist tightly.

"I'll pound his ass for you," he smirked and Mo laughed a little through all her body racking sobs. She wiped some of her tears away.

"No offense Charlie, but I don't think the band wants you to get three more broken fingers...or attempt to beat a guy up," she smirked and Charlie jokingly looked hurt.

"So like, you don't think I'm strong enough?" he mocked her, causing a small smile to form on her face. "But Mo, I've been working out so hard for you," he grinned and Mohini Bajaree burst out into a fit of giggles, causing Charlie to look at her strangely. He knew she was intoxicated but he thought she could handle it. Mohini giggled, a dopey smile on her face.

"You look so cute like that!" she squealed and pinched his cheeks stretching them out this way and that all the while Charlie was struggling to get out of her iron pinch.

"Mo!" he gasped as she just fell on top of him, giggling her little heart out. "Mo, calm down. You're just tipsy," Charlie grunted as he pushed her up. Turning towards him, she leaned in. He could smell the vodka in her mouth and knew that she was just drunk. She was leaning in closer, her chest on his body, her long black hair still wet but now stuck to his neck. "Mo, stop, you're just drunk," he protested weakly.

"Why can't Scott be like you? You're just amazing; oh god, I love you Charlie, I really do," she sighed and the shocked (a total understatement to how he was feeling at the moment) Charlie could no longer resist the temptation and as soon as their lips, a wave of heated passion rolled on him. He felt her arms move up his torso and sling themselves around his neck. He wound his arms around her waist, the passion consuming both of them. Before he could realize anything, Mo was on his lap and they were still kissing. He felt her smooth hands sift through his hair.

"Mo..." he moaned a little, his lips barely touching hers. So engrossed in their session, the two didn't even realize that the rain was beginning to subside. "Mo, stop, please. Don't let this...go any...further..." Charlie muttered as she pecked his lips once , twice, and then kissed his neck a little. His eyes widened and Charlie reluctantly broke himself away. Noticing the hurt look on her face, he caressed her face and stroked her cheek lightly. "Mo, sweetie, it's not like I don't like you; believe me, I do. It's just...I want my first time to be special and if my first time is with you, I don't want you to be drunk," he explained to the now pouting drunk Indian. Her head fell on his chest and it took a moment for Charlie to realize that she had fallen asleep. Closing his eyes and resting his chin on top of her head, Charlie found himself soothed by her metronome-like breathing.

"Do you think they're at the park?" a girl asked, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail and her skirt billowing in the light breeze. An umbrella was over her head and her best friends were behind her.

"Hey, Livia, look over there. Looks like two silhouettes!" the only male cried and Olivia White looked over to where Wen Gifford was pointing. "Come on Stell, I bet it's them!" he cried, acting a bit too excited in Stella's opinion. She silently laughed as she noticed him take Olivia's hand and drag her. Stella shook her head in amusement. Those two were absolutely adorable, the way that they kept dodging their feelings for one another. Letting out a sigh and following the pair, Stella Yamada made her way near the slide in the park. She stumbled as she almost tripped on Olivia and Wen's feet.

"Oh my god, look how cute they are!" Olivia giggled and Wen smirked, turning to Stella. A knowing smile was etched on her face the moment their eyes met. Olivia turned around. "Got a camera?" she asked and Stella raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Looks like our innocent Olivia's going bad," Stella joked, reaching into her satchel and pulling out a Nikon digital camera. Olivia slapped Stella lightly.

"Oh hush up and just take the picture," Olivia smiled at Stella, who nodded and turned the camera on. Turning to Wen, Olivia sighed happily. "Aren't they too cute? Finally Mo admits her feelings to Charlie," she smiled, giving a meaningful glance at Wen. His only response was him grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Stella turned around after she was satisfied.

"There; perfect blackmail," the girl smirked and the trio walked away, two of them still holding the entwined hands.

She groaned as she heard the birds chirp. It pissed her off that they were so damn noisy. "Cut it out..." she groaned and flailed her arm, only for it to be grabbed by another person. Blinking her eyes a few times, Mohini Bajaree stirred and nearly screamed when she found herself sitting on Charlie's lap, her head on his chest. She jumped up and winced at the pain that followed after her actions. "Shit, it's like I just got run over by a bicycle," she muttered, cradling her head. She noticed him smirk.

"Thank god you didn't drink too much then," he chuckled lightly and she looked at him, her confusion slowly starting to become realization. She shuffled her feet only to hear a clinking sound, and then a sound that sounded like something was rolling on the ground. She looked down, only to see an empty cracked bottle of Vodka. "My guess is that you drank a quarter of it then dropped it causing it to crack and leak out. You're lucky I called your parents before. They're really worried," Charlie added as a side note and Mo sighed.

"Ugh, they're never going to trust me again...why the fuck did I drink in the first place?" she snapped, then covered her mouth as the profane word slipped out. Charlie looked just as surprised as she felt.

"Scott cheated on you," Charlie finally replied after a few moments of silence. That's why you ran away and I found you here, sobbing on the slide. He gave her a sideways glance. "A thank you would be nice," he smiled a little. Mo still wasn't satisfied.

"Did I do anything weird?" she asked, regretting the question the moment she saw the hesitation on Charlie's face. "Well...?" she prompted, seeing as how she wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon.

"You uh...kissed me, and it got a bit out of hand. No, no, not like that; nothing like that happened," he reassured her as he took in her shocked and horrified face, all the while feeling a bit hurt. "It's ok, I understand," he chuckled nervously as Mo tried apologizing. Getting up and stretching out a few of the kinks in his neck, Charlie put his arms behind his head "Well, I'm going. I'll see you later," he smiled then looked back at her. "Don't forget to call your parents. They're going to be pretty mad at me for not calling earlier. They probably think we did something," he laughed but Mo could see the hope in his face. "I really gotta jet. I'll catch you later," he smiled softly and walked away.

Meanwhile, Mohini couldn't help but stare at his retreating figure. She just wished she could have some of that courage he had to admit his feelings, get rejected, and still try to maintain a friendship. She blushed as she thought of the things she could have done to him while she was tipsy, silently thanking the gods that it was Charlie and not some other guy. A foggy thought suddenly appeared in her head.

"_Why can't Scott be like you? You're just amazing. Oh god Charlie; I love you, I really do,"_ Mohini blushed when she remembered that but remained calm. Charlie was a good man, and she really did love him. She wondered why she had run away from him before. Mo made a side note to tell him someday. Looking up at the sky, she realized it was sun set and the sun was shining; things were beginning to take a bright turn.


End file.
